ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Zenith
Transformers: Zenith is a 2013 Japanese Crisis On Infinite Earths-style G1 anime cartoon produced by Takara, Hasbro, Saban Brands, and Cookie Jar Entertainment. It is dubbed in all languages by the two latter. The series will last 26 episodes. Autobots: *Optimus Prime (オプティマス·プライム): Leader of the Autobots. *Bumblebee (バンブルビー): Now speaks in various voices. *Jazz (ジャズ): Optimus Prime's second-in-command. *Ironhide (アイアンハイド): The strongest Autobot ever. He is a weapons expert. *Ratchet (ラチェット): The medic. *Guzzle (ギャズル) *Warpath (ウォーパス) *Jetfire (ジェットファイアー): Betrayed the Decepticons to become an Autobot. *Skids (スキッズ) *Sideswipe (サイドスワイプ) *Sunstreaker (サンストリーカー) *Arcee (アーシー): Female Autobot. *Prowl (プロール): Police Officer. *Bluestreak (ブルーストリーク) *Elita One (エリータワン): Female Autobot. *Trailbreaker (トレイルブレイカー) *Bulkhead (バルクヘッド) *Hot Shot (ホットショット) *Red Alert (レッドアラート) *Tracks (トラックス) *Powerglide (パワーグライド) *Windcharger (ウインドチャージャー) *Gears (ギアスー) *Huffer (ハファ) *Brawn (ブラウン) *Seaspray (シースプレー) *Hound (ハウンド) *Mirage (ミラージュ) *Kup (カップ) *Drift (ドリフト) *Grapple (グラップル) *Inferno (インフェルノ) *Blaster (ブラスター) *Beachcomber (ビーチコーマー) *Smokescreen (スモークスクリーン) *Perceptor (パーシェップタ): Microscope Autobot fond of pearls. *Whirl (ワール) *Swerve (スーウェブ) *Silverbolt (シルバーボルト) *Topspin (トップスピン) *Twintwist (ツインツイスト) *Springer (スプリンガー) *Roadbuster (ロードバスター) *Blurr (ブラー) *Side Burn (サイドバーン) *Ultra Magnus (ウルトラマグナス) *Sandstorm (サンドストーム) *Landmine (ランドマイン) *Chromia (クロミア): Female Autobot. *Blazemaster (ブレイズマスター) *Skyhammer (スカイハンマー) *Grimlock (グリムロック) *Omega Supreme (オメガスプリーム) *Wheeljack (ホイールジャック) *Metroplex (メトロプレックス) *Fortress Maximus (フォートレスマクシムス) *Rollbar (ロールバー) *Hubcap (ハブキャップ) *Cliffjumper (クリフジャンパー) *Star Saber (スターセイバー) *Hoist (ホイスト): An actor who tricks Decepticons. *Punch (パンチ): Can turn into the Decepticon Counterpunch. *Air Raid (エアレイド) *Hot Rodimus Prime (ホットロディマスプライム): Second leader of the Autobots after Optimus's retirement. *Alpha Trion (アルファトリオン): Old Autobot. *Chase (チェイス) *Cosmos (コスモス) *Chromedome (クロームドーム) *Highbrow (ハイブロウ) *Hardhead (ハードヘッド) *Brainstorm (ブレインストーム) *Broadside (ブロードサイド) *Mudflap (マッドフラップ) *Quickmix (クイックミックス) *Crosshairs (クロスヘアーズ) *The Last Autobot (最後のサイバトロン) Decepticons: *Daimaou Megatron (大魔王メガトロン): Leader of the Decepticons before the Fallen's rise. *Dai Akuma Shogun Starscream (戴悪魔将軍スタースクリーム):: Second-in-command. *Dai Akuma Shogun Thundercracker (戴悪魔将軍サンダークラッカー) *Dai Akuma Shogun Skywarp (戴悪魔将軍スカイワープ) *Dai Akuma Taishou Shockwave (戴悪魔大正ショックウェーブ): One-eyed Decepticon. *Dai Akuma Ouji Soundwave (戴悪魔王子サウンドウェーブ) *Dai Akuma Condor Laserbeak (戴悪魔コンドルレーザービーク) *Dai Akuma Jaguar Ravage (戴悪魔ジャガーラブエッジ) *Dai Akuma Earthquake Master Frenzy (戴悪魔地震マスターフレンジー) *Dai Akuma Earthquake Master Rumble (戴悪魔地震マスターランブル) *Dai Akuma Jyu Ratbat (戴悪魔獣ラットバット) *Dai Akuma Astronaut Astrotrain (戴悪魔宇宙飛行士アストロトレイン) *Dai Akuma Colonel Blitzwing (戴悪魔大佐ブリッツウィング) *Dai Akumajou Strika (戴悪魔嬢ストライカー): Female Decepticon. *Dai Akuma Senshi Scourge (戴悪魔戦士スカージ) *Dai Akuma Senshi Cyclonus (戴悪魔戦士サイクロンオス) *Demolishor (デモリシャ) *Blackout (ブラックアウト) *Dai Akuma Traitor Octane (戴悪魔裏切り者オクタン): The renegade Decepticon, always sets traps for Megatron. *Dai Akuma Sheriff Barricade (戴悪魔保安バリケード) *Dai Akuma Combiner Devastator (戴悪魔コンバイナデバステーター) *Dai Akuma Hime Blackarachnia (戴悪魔姫ブラックアラクニア): Female Decepticon. *Dai Akuma Akai Kao Breakdown (戴悪魔赤い顔ブレークダウン) *Thrust (スラスト) *Dirge (ダージ) *Ramjet (ラムジエット) *Lugnut (ラグナット) *Onslaught (オンスロート) *Swindle (スウィンドル) *Sky-Byte (スカイバイト): The clumsiest Decepticon. *Hypnotizer Mindwipe (催眠術師マインドワイプ) *Dark Sorcerer Galvatron (ダークソーサラーガルバトロン): Megatron's True Form. *Evil God Unicron (邪悪な神ユニクロン) *Death's Pharaoh the Fallen (死のファラオフォールン): Leader of the Decepticons after Megatron's defeat. Humans: *James Isaac Jones-Witwicky (ジェームズ·アイザック·ジョーンズウィトウィッキー): Second son of Spike and Carly Witwicky. Allied with the Autobots. *Dr. Morocco (博士モロッコ): Allied with the Decepticons. Episodes: #The Fight For Freedom Is Zenith #Always Zenith #Forever Zenith #Attacked Zenith #Powered Zenith #Evil's Zenith #Going Zenith #Heroic Zenith #Eternal Zenith #James of Zenith #Darkest Zenith #Racing Zenith #Stuck Zenith #Transfixated Zenith #Immobilized Zenith #Together Zenith #Brother Zenith #Killing Zenith #Poach Zenith #Medieval Zenith #Maximal Zenith #Predacon Zenith #Death's Zenith #Golden Zenith #Kremzeek Zenith #All Zenith Category:Transformers series